


Skinny Jasper and Carnelian meet their Combat Connies

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connies, Era Three, First Meetings, Other, mention of Jasper, mention of an Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Skinny Jasper and Carnelian are nervous and eager to meet their new partners. A surprise lies in store for the pair.





	Skinny Jasper and Carnelian meet their Combat Connies

**Author's Note:**

> Usually these can be read as stand alone stories, but I recommend reading the one about Jasper's Combat Connie first before you read this one, since the story is briefly mentioned here.

>Carnelian and Skinny Jasper had put in their submissions for their own Combat Connies, and had been informed they would emerge today. The pair sat in a waiting facility that had been transported and placed near the incubation site chosen. A common practice ever since a Combat Connie made for a certain legendary Quartz had fought so hard against leaving her exit hole.   
>"What do you think they'll be like Skinny?" Carnelian asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice.  
>"Hard to say Carnie. I heard our Beta sister had one made for her, and it ended up with some of her new additions. Who knows how ours will turn out."   
>"I just hope she isn't too small." Carnelian whispered as she looked down at her feet.  
>"Whatever they look like, no matter how big or small, I'm sure they'll be wonderful Carnie! We'll know soon enough."  
>The pair was snapped out of their conversation by a chime from a communication screen.  
>"I'll answer it." Carnelian said, jumping out of her seat and rushing over to the device eagerly.   
>The screen flickered to life as Carnelian answered the call. An Amethyst wearing a lab coat was on the other end of the line.  
>"Hello, is this the room of the Carnelian and the Jasper waiting for their new friends?" the Amethyst asked tentatively.   
>"Sure is! Are they finally out of the wall?!" Carnelian asked excitedly.  
>"They sure are. Boy, you two are in for a surprise!"  
>"What sort of surprise?" Skinny asked from behind Carnelian. She had just arrived behind Carnelian.  
>"You'll find out soon, they're on their way to you now! Hope you all have fun getting to know each other!" the Amethyst said, a sly smile on her face before she cut off the communication.  
>"Hey wait- she hung up. What do you think she meant Skinny?" Carnelian's excitement had faded back into worry.  
>"If it's a surprise, maybe they're normal sized?" Skinny shrugged her shoulders. "The Amethyst said they were on their way, we'll know shortly."  
>"I hope they're-" Carnelian was cut off by a loud knock coming from outside their room. A quiet voice whispered from the other side through the door. "Is this the room for the Carnelian and the Jasper?"  
>"It is. Are you our Combat Connies?" Skinny asked in a slight mix of eagerness and worry.  
>"We are. Can we come in?" the girl asked in a meek voice.  
>"Of course you can, please come right in!" Carnelian responded this time, her curiosity overshadowing the fear she had been feeling moments before.   
>The door slid open, Skinny and Carnelian let out a gasp as they got a good look at the girls. Both of them stood as tall as a normal Amethyst, both had larger builds, powerful legs and arms to match what a normal Quartz would have. Their faces and hairstyle the only things that gave away their nature as Combat Connies.   
>The Combat Connies stepped into the room and stared at the gems they were made from and for, their mouths hanging open a bit.   
>An awkward silence filled the room for a while before it was broken by the sound of laughter. Skinny was smiling widely. Both Connies blushed before the orange one asked nervously "Wh-what's so funny?"  
>"We were worried you'd both take after our defects!" Skinny exclaimed "Instead, you're both the picture of perfection in a Quartz! I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but stars, it's too ironic not to! I get why that Amethyst told us we'd be surprised now."  
>The red Connie jumped up a bit as she felt arms wrap around one of her legs. "You're perfect. I'm glad you don't have to suffer my shortness." Carnelian said, a wide smile on her face.   
>The red Connie looked down. "You don't mind? You still want me?"  
>"Of course we want you!" Skinny and Carnelian chimed in unison, Skinny moving towards her Connie, before adding. "I look forward to working with you." She extended her hand towards the blushing orange Connie.   
>"I look forward to working with you too" the pair of orange gems shook hands and smiled at each other.   
>"I'm glad you want me." the red Connie said as she picked up Carnelian to pull her into a proper hug, the small gem completely engulfed in her arms.  
>Carnelian smiled up at the girl. "We're going to have fun together, just wait and see!"  
>So it was that Carnelian and Skinny Jasper met their unusually tall Combat Connies. both pairs looked forward to the battles they would share together.

**Author's Note:**

> This time, I wanted to show that sometimes, defects can create boons in the final results.


End file.
